Rutianas Recent History
The First Step Toward Equality In 2337, Arlon Darson finally repealed the legislation passed by Aleric, the first Emperor, that gave the military the right to execute the disabled and elderly. By this time, the genetics of Rutians were as such that genetic disability was very rare, though work related disability still existed. Those reaching the age of execution rejoiced at the news that they would not be at risk of death. The military did not like the decision, but they allowed it. The Third Rebellion The exact date of the Third Rebellion cannot be easily pinpointed. Some Rutian historians believe it to be 2362, when Emperor Shein Darson ascended to the throne. Some believe it to be 2348 when he was born. Either way, it has become clear that Shein Darson is facing or instigating the Third Rebellion and historians cannot agree which. With the Civil War in 2386, historians are beginning to realise that Shein's very existence was instrumental in the Third Rebellion. Were he not on the throne, the Civil War would not have taken place and Rutianas would not have a balanced government. The historians still cannot agree on whether Shein had a hand in it's instigation. Swarming Cute Kittens Once again, The Holy Shining Empire of Elianam threatened a newly created nation. The Fuzzy And Furry Domain of Swarming Cute Kittens had been formed after Elianam pulled some lever in their capital city. In 2376, The Imperial Republic had offered to help with the new nation and had entered into diplomatic and military treaties. Elianam sent a formal letter of protest to Rutianas and an informal threat of invasion should they help the new nation further. Rutianas returned the letter with a strongly worded threat that suggested the use of orbital bombardment of the Holy Empire should they continue on this path. The Holy Empire did not respond. War with Elianam In early 2385, The Holy Shining Empire of Elianam demanded that Rutianas release their claim on Arianasol and Swarming Cute Kittens (SCK). Shein Darson disagreed and refused to do so, stating that the people of Arianasol and the kittens of SCK could decide for themselves who they wished to join forces with. Diplomatic talks were suggested and agreed to. BURNINATI0N and Panzersharkcat became involved with the peace talks, though the talks would prove to be short. Upon the arrival of the Rutian diplomats, the Bishop of Elianam attempted an assassination. One of the Rutian diplomats appeared to know what was being planned and killed the Bishop in retaliation. The diplomat was wounded and poisoned in the process and revealed to be Shein Darson himself. The Emperor recovered without a problem and was soon back on Rutia Civil War The Civil War of Rutianas started in December of 2385 when Adriane Lessa was murdered. Nicolai Albel, a Lieutenant in the Rutianas Military, was directly responsible for Lessa's murder in the form of a subtle poison. The poison also caused the premature birth of Christian Darson. Albel had the ear of Parliament and convinced them to attempt to force Shein Darson into another relationship. Parliament gave Shein three months to find another companion or they would unanimously remove him from power. In April of 2385, Parliament followed through with their threat and voted to remove Shein from power. Shein reviewed the laws and discovered that the law Parliament used was to remove a mentally incompetent leader during times of national emergency. Since neither of those situations were present, Shein declared all of Parliament to be guilty of treason and had all of them executed. During the chaos, Shein ordered martial law and allowed the use of lethal force against those who refused to cooperate with the military. Albel used the confusion to give his own orders to those forces loyal to him. On the main planet of Rutia, in the capital city of Rutia, the Jade Palace was firebombed. Shein barely escaped with his life, taking refuge in the underground bunker known as the Safehouse. He remained there with his two children and Kennah Johanneson, Arren Kelich's cousin, until Arren was able to hunt down and kill Nicolai Albel. With the help of Ambassador Glock from BURNINATI0N and several Green Lanterns from Panzersharkcat, Albel soon fell to Arren's psionic ability. The renegade forces refused to lay down their arms at first, but after Shein's forces began to gain the upper hand, they quickly realised that there was no way out for them. They surrendered.The fighting lasted less than twenty four hours and Albel's actions came to light only after his death. Documents were uncovered in the structure that Albel was using as a forward command center that revealed Adriane Lessa had been poisoned in an attempt to cause Shein to suffer from extreme depression and mental instability, possibly even mental incompetence through grief. What they hadn't counted on was Kennah Johanneson. Shein grew attached to her during the three month period that Parliament had given to him and it kept him from sinking into grief. Reconstruction Parliament was reconvened on April 30, 2386. Where only one party had controlled Parliament before, Shein appointed fifty members from each party for a total of one hundred. The remaining one hundred seats went to the Comiderans and Danites for a balanced Parliament. Rutianas, for the first time in history, had a balanced government. The military threatened Shein for his intervention in Parliament and Shein threatened the military with a complete loss of funding should anything happen to him. The military have made his safety their top priority as they are afraid to lose their funding. Galactic War In mid 2386, Panzersharkcat, under the leadership of an insane necromancer, invaded BURNINATI0N's sphere of influence in a raid to free a being made entirely of fear. Rutianas would have stayed out of the incident as Panzersharkcat did not gain what they wished. However, six months later, an all out invasion was launched on BURNINATI0N. Shein Darson could not sit by and allow them to face a larger army alone. Rutianas entered the war on BURNINATI0N's side. Fighting broke out on Elianam, where both Rutian and Panzerian troops were located. Many were killed during the fight and the Empire learned that guerrilla warfare worked best against the larger army of Panzersharkcat. The fight eventually came to Rutia and Dreva. Many citizens were evacuated from the planets, though some stayed behind to fight. Shanika and Christian were evacuated from Dreva, though Kennah stayed behind with Shein. The Rutian News Net (RNN) began a wild goose chase with reporting Shein's location on Dreva, causing the Panzerian forces to attack in unpopulated regions. This worked for a while before the enemy began ignoring the reports. Two years later, Shein joined the fight on Dreva and was badly wounded. The Panzerian forces split and the majority began to rebel. Those on Dreva and Rutia surrendered to the Rutians the day that Shein woke from a two week coma caused by his injury. Rutian forces joined with the Republic of Panzersharkcat to take down the necromancer, Mordred, that controlled the Empire of Panzersharkcat. Mordred disappeared in the final battle to free Panzersharkcat. The nation remained divided even after the victory against Mordred. Political Realignment The political realignment occurred when Shanika Darson was assassinated and Parliament destroyed. Shein refused to reconvene Parliament, instead giving the planets over to local councils. Each planet was able to send an advisor to an Imperial Council that would allow the Emperor to hear the issues of each planet rather than just listen to two hundred people argue about legislation that may or may not benefit individual planets. By taking politics to a planetary level, each planet is assured that they will have their voice heard.